Aniron
by IceyArticuno
Summary: Vegeta has a few second thoughts about Bulma and Trunks (takes place about 1 year before Buu). Vegeta asks the question: Do you love me?


This songfic is from Vejita's POV on Bulma. His thoughts on her. This song is from Lord Of The Rings: The Fellowship Of The Ring. At the end I am going to repeat the last part of the song just for this story…The italics are the actual words sung and the plain words are the translation or if it doesn't show up-the top words are the actually sung words the bottom is the translation (the words are written in Elvish)… I don't own DBZ or Lord Of The Rings Soundtrack or anything! Just my ideas.  
  
1 ANIRON…  
  
I Desire…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watch as the Woman balances the Boy, my Son, on her knee. I watch from the shadows. He laughs in most un-Saiyan-like way. He is almost 7 ½ summers old, barely old enough to understand…Me…My past…His future which is yet to come. My eyes travel over his features which have quirked my interest ever since he was born. He could never look like a Saiyan and at times he has never even acted like one…He has her eyes…My smirk…My power…My abilities…Her quietness…My stubbornness…Her lungs…Her 'hairstyle'…Our color, Our trademarks, Our personalities…Ourselves…mixed into this half- breed boy.  
  
I cross my arms and watch, a silent observer, a quiet 'Father'…Am I really wanting to be a 'Father'? I must admit it never even crossed my mind when I first lay with the boy's Mother. I watch, my onyx black eyes never wavering from the two forms. Should have I, a Saiyan Prince, chosen such a seemingly unworthy creature?…Yes. I smile gently and slightly hidden-like. A mysterious smile, I suppose. I wonder if they see me smile. The boy turns slightly and I quickly make my face expressionless. His power grows steadily, day by day…but does something else grow? Deep inside those ocean blue depths? Is it a fondness for me? I wonder…  
  
I was never one for this feeling…these feelings of…Comfort, Family, Love, Joy, Happiness, Peace, Serenity, Security, Can I really feel like I am 'At home'?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
O mor henion i dhu:  
  
From darkness I understand the night:  
  
Ely siriar, el sila.  
  
dreams flow, a star shines.  
  
2  
  
3 Ai! Aniron Undomiel…  
  
Ah! I desire Evenstar…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seems as if I still cannot recollect how my Love, how her Love came to be. I remember a small thing said by One, long ago-'Opposites sometimes attract Each Other. Without the help of anyone or anything. They are two halves-Each incomplete without the other. But together they make a full; alone they make the missing one half of Each Other. What resides in one is Missing in the other. Together they can conquer mountains, stars, and worlds. Only as one will the Truth Be Told. That is what makes 'Life Bonds'. That is what shows you that 'Soul Mates' do exist. They are the Ones-intertwined from the Past to the Present day and even till the Future. They were made for Each Other though some Bonds seemed unlikely to others. Embrace Your Past-Embrace Your Future-Embrace Your Present with the One Who Loves You and with the One You Love…'.  
  
Should I even suspect that my…Our Love is one such as described in this wise saying? I have really never felt Love this intense-this…different…this special to me. It is a One Love I suppose…A Pure One…though somehow I did not see It coming…I was and still am overwhelmed by the amount of Affection shown to Me daily by this small Child and Lady. Do I even deserve it?…No.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
4 Tiro! El eria e mor  
  
Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
I 'lir en el luitha 'uren.  
  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
5  
  
6 Ai! Aniron…  
  
Ah! I Desire…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Should I even show my Love?…No. It is not my way. I will do it some other way…Though I know the Woman will not understand it when the time comes…My Heart yearns for something more…Yet I do not know my future…I have a great pain in my heart…a shadow of things to come…Yet I desire. I desire what I have now. I only hope I will not lose what I have gained. I desired Love and I gained it-2x the amount that I wanted. Yet do I count it as a Blessing or Curse…that I am loved? What do I even Desire? Pity? Truth?  
  
I walk out of the shadows and sit next to the Woman on the couch. She flinches slightly but other than that pays no attention to me. The boy stares at me curiously, as if wondering what could have brought me out of my quiet solitude in the shadows. I reach for the TV controller and turn on the TV trying my best to ignore my inquisitive offspring's face. For some reason those intelligent blue eyes disturb me, not that I know why.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
I lean back and begin flipping casually through the channels, doing my best to ignore the timid voice.  
  
"Daaadddyyyyy??"  
  
"What Brat?" I snap.  
  
For some reason though my voice is not as hateful-almost affectionate sounding. Too affectionate sounding, I decide, noticing the Woman's attention is caught very quickly. My Son opens his mouth as if to say something then turns back to his Mother, frightened of me. For some reason it almost makes me sad. Unhappy really, that my own Son cannot stand to say anything to me for fear of rejection. I realize that I am his Idol. His Protector and Savior and I feel an overwhelming need to hug and reassure him. I mentally shake it off, hoping that none of my feelings managed to express themselves on my face. When I have just about decided that He will not speak again I hear a voice inside my head-My Mind-to-Mind Mental Bond with My Mate.  
  
-He says that he Loves You Vejita.-  
  
A snort escapes me, but it is somehow not one of laughter. It is almost one of surprise. -Oh really now? What else? Does he think I will shower him with praise, hugs, and kisses?- I try my hardest to sound angry and disgusted but They come out as regret that I do NOT shower him with praise, hugs, and kisses. She senses it in my mental tone but does not tease.  
  
-Vejita…He adores you, that's all…He wants so very much to please you…But you leave little room to allow that…- She sighs and leaves me alone. I stop flipping channels and turn off the TV. I rest my hand on my thigh, thinking while my fingers drum out an almost nervous beat. The Woman and Brat continue playing and they talk occasionally about the past, Her's and mine. About '…how Mommy met Daddy and Daddy and Mommy loved Each Other SO much that you were the result of that Love, Trunks.' The Boy giggles and asks how that could happen '…'Cause Daddy's too much like you, Mommy!'  
  
Suddenly I know what it is I desire. I clear my throat loudly, making them fall silent. I turn towards them and ask, "Do You…Love Me?" My voice cracks on the last two words. 'Damn voice…why did you have to go haywire Now??'  
  
The Woman can tell it is directed at her so She stays quiet. She places the small Brat down, telling Him to go play, "While Mommy and Daddy talk, ok?"  
  
"Ok!" He replies cheerfully running off to…the Gravity Chamber? Strange…that is my place I go to seek solitude.  
  
I shrug off those thoughts, refocusing my attention back to Her. She faces me by turning until Her knees hit the couch. Rubbing Her hands together She seems unable to answer my seemingly timid question. Looking down, she answers. "Vejita…I…I really cannot say."  
  
My Heart, for a strange reason, seems to sink horribly into my stomach. "So you do not Love Me?"  
  
She looks up, completely startled at my question. She grasps my hand and rubs it gently, trying to reassure me. Her deep blue eyes look into Mine, seemingly seeing My Soul. "Vejita…I did not mean that…I meant that sometimes you confuse and even intimidate me. One minute you seem gentle as a dove then the next…You're a raging volcano…"  
  
"So I am a mere Hindrance?" I ask, sadness lacing my words. " I cannot help it. It is my way. I was made into this, not by choice either…"  
  
Her eyes fill with pity and pain, She has in the Past listened and felt My Nightmares and horrors, relived them through my eyes. The Bond does that, make their Mates see their Mate's Past horrors, not that I would recommend anyone look at mine.  
  
"Vejita I know you do not enjoy being who you are…that Your nature was built into you…smashed into you…Beat into you…I only know that…No matter What…I will always Love You." She smiles at me sweetly, a smile that only a True Lover can make. I bring her hands up to my mouth and I gently kiss them.  
  
"Lady-I Love You as well."  
  
She pulls her hands out of my grasp and moves them to the sides of my neck, one resting on the Bond Mark made by her teeth. My own hand comes up and rests on Her Mark, the one I made. She smiles winningly.  
  
"Besides…Who else could Love an arrogant fool like you?"  
  
I grin and pull her forward. Before kissing her though I whisper in her ear, "Who else could Love you better than me? You witch…"  
  
She laughs once before being silenced by my lips. Closing our eyes together, We pull ourselves into a tight embrace. She rests on my lap, Her soft hands pulling at my hair. My hands entangled in her ocean blue hair.  
  
-You need a haircut, Prince.-  
  
-Not on your Life.-  
  
Now I know what it was and what it is that I still Desire…I Desire…Love and Truth. I Desire…Her. I Desire the Evenstar of My Heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
7 Tiro! El eria e mor  
  
Look! A star rises out of the darkness  
  
I 'lir en el luitha 'uren.  
  
The song of the star enchants my heart  
  
8  
  
9 Ai! Aniron…  
  
Ah! I Desire…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10 Aniron i Undomiel e 'uren…  
  
I Desire The Evenstar Of My Heart…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
10.1 I hope you have enjoyed this particular Song-fan-fiction.I know that it sometimes seems like it is not Vejita but in my opinion this is Vejita's mind. The problems, the turns, the mistakes, the sorrow of not being able to be free from his past. I also think that Vejita's mind (like our own) is much more complicated than we normally act. I would suspect that a few people will end up criticizing me for seemingly turning him into a big softy but I think you'd have to admit-I kept Vejita's voice the same. I just worked on his feelings, not making him act any different. I believe that this is how Vejita's mind actually works. As always the most evil will have influences on his or her life that make them the way they are…Vejita's Past influences would be no exception. I hope you will enjoy other songs and stories I put out but until then…--- Icey_Articuno 


End file.
